


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by Tiredandgayforfrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gerard is undead, Heart Break, M/M, Past Character Death, Undead, Vampires, chubby! frank, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredandgayforfrerard/pseuds/Tiredandgayforfrerard
Summary: Gerard died, and now hes back.





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Gerard had been on a bender, and now he was sober. Or rather, for now; it wouldn’t last long. He knew Frank wouldn't let him back into the house if he was wasted though. Especially because Frank want him to sober up. The fate of their band and their future was on the line, as Frank had put it.

The house seemed empty and quiet from where Gerard was sitting. He thought looked different too. The couch was gray and fit the bleak white walls and carpet. Last he remembered the walls were black and the floor was hardwood. It looked like the kind of house broke 20 year old's would live in. Asides from how clean it was, the house didn't look like the one he was in a couple days ago. 

Gerard watched from the couch just in view of the front door as Frank walked into the house. He was carrying bags, so he must have just gotten back from a store. Frank didn't notice Gerard, but Gerard noticed him. He watched as the man he was dating walked away from him, and into the kitchen. 

 

Frank looked so different. He had gained a lot of weight and he had let his facial hair get scruffy. His hair was no longer red and black either, instead a brown that hung to hide his eyes. Frank looked older too, and more tired. Years or wear shown on his face. The biggest thing to Gerard was the fact that he had new tattoos. Fuck, he loved Franks tattoo’s the ones he knew, and definitely the new ones he had just noticed. It looked like it had been years since they'd seen each other. But that couldn't be it, it had only been a couple days after all. 

Frank put the bags he had on the floor in the hall, and walked into his living room, he didn't seem to be paying much attention until he looked up. Gerard was on the couch, the same Gerard who had died in 2004. The same man Gerard whose body was lowered into the ground in a casket. The same man he had fallen in love with, and never fell out. The same boy Gerard who he was too late to save. It couldn't be real, as much as he wanted his lost lover back in his arms. 

“What the fuck?” Frank whispered, making Gerard spin around to look at his boyfriend, who looked petrified.   
“Frank what's going on? Why do you look like that. What the fuck did you do to our house?” Gerard asked, these changes didn’t make sense to him. 

“You aren’t real…. You’re dead.” Frank said, more to convince himself then Gerard that he shouldn’t be in the house. 

“I'm right here asshole!”

“This isn't real! I saw your body being lowered into the the ground! No! I thought I'd dealt with this shit. Why are you back to haunt me! Again!” Frank was almost in tears, he didn't need the memory of his dead boyfriend back. Not again.

 

Frank was convinced he was hallucinating by now, he didn't respond to, or acknowledge the other in the house. He pretended as if the other, who was following his every move, did not exist. He just wasn't there. This didn't make sense. 

People are not supposed to come back from the dead. That's a horror movie trope, an overused and boring one at that; This was not pet cemetery. This was real life, Frank was convinced this was a his mind going haywire. Maybe a punishment for not getting over him, for praying and crying for the first time in years after Gerard had killed himself, for not moving out of the house his lost loves’ memory forever haunted. 

But eventually even Frank had to give into what his mind was screaming. He looked at Gerard, who was sitting on counter a mear foot away from Frank, and grabbed his face. It felt like flesh, he pressed their lips together, it was all too familiar Gerard grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. It felt like it used to. Frank never wanted it to end. He didn't want to let go. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind that if he let go, Gerard would disappear.

Gerard pulled the larger man into his lap, not wanting to let him go. Frank may have been bigger but that didn't matter to him, The other hasn't spoken a word to him in a week. He could touch him now. He was happy. 

Gerard stayed around this time. The other boy was still there after frank pulled away and wiped his eyes. He didn't want to cry if he had his love back. 

 

The thing was Gerard wasn't himself. Well, he was. Just not his habits. Any time he tried to eat he would vomit. He couldn't see himself in pictures or mirrors. He wanted to bite Frank. That should have told him why he was back. It finally clicked when Gerard woke up one morning covered in blood, woken by Frank screaming. 

He ran down the stairs, a dead body was their on the nice white carpet. 

‘Who the fuck is that! Who did you kill!” he yelled at his boyfriend, who looked stricken. Unsure.   
“I don’t know. I never- i don't want to kill anybody Frankie!” he yelled back, his voice breaking when he neared the end of his sentence. 

Then it dawned on him. The mirrors, the photos, the blood, the throwing up and the cravings. He was a fucking vampire. A shitty trope from horror movies he had watched since he was a young child. This fucking messed up, and Frank would be pissed. He let out a sigh.   
“I think i'm a vampire….” 

“No shit!"


End file.
